Love is a Choice
by psychemenace
Summary: Separated because of the war between the Vampires and the Humans, will Yuu and Mika meet each other again?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello guys! This is my very first Mikayuu fanfic. This is requested by Shiranai Atsune. The prompt came from the ONS plots she provided me, which said, that what if it was Mika who escaped instead of Yuu, plus that plot where Yuu was supposed to be giving blood to Crowley too. Shinoa and Yuu are genderbent here because she wanted it to be genderbent. And it is a modification of this https(:)(/) s/11804877/2/Owari-no-Plots (this is the plot I was talking about earlier).

I am so nervous about this whole fanfic so please tell me what you think if you're interested in reading further! This fanfic is slow build, and would probably consist of 20+ chapters. It follows the happenings in the manga, but not accurately and religiously. I already wrote up to chapter 8, (I know it is still far from what I was planning) but I decided to publish it now because I badly need the motivation to carry on. So please leave comments, it will really help me very much. I am afraid that I won't be able to finish this if I don't publish it now. *cries*

The next chapter will be posted next Sunday.

Shout out to my sister who helped me with plotting this fanfic. Cheers! :D I wouldn't have been able to have started this without her help and assurance that I didn't butcher their characters.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _It was not supposed to end this way_. Mika thought as he firmly held Yuu's hand. They were supposed to escape; they were supposed to be finally free. But everything was for naught. Like rats trapped inside a labyrinth, they struggled, fought to get out of the maze, but in the end, they were only running in circles. The fact that it all appeared to be going well made them believe that freedom was near when the truth was, they were just playing along with their master's schemes and were mere chess pieces to his game.

When Mika and the others neared the exit after surreptitiously leaving their abode and avoiding being spotted by their Vampire guards, Ferid appeared to greet them. His appearance felt like a punch in the gut. He appeared like a plot twist out of a mystery novel. Mika wished he could forget what happened, pass it off as a nightmare, but you forget what you want to remember, and you remember what you want to forget. And because of that, the memory of Mika's loss was like a scar. Even though it was hazy, a blurry fragment of time, it was still an ache that lingers in his heart. It was a cross that he carries with him.

Gunshot and cries were his lullabies. And even in his waking hours, they still ring in Mika's ears, reminding him of that time, reminding him of how hope could turn into despair in just a blink of an eye. The screams of Akane and the others still haunted him in his sleep. But what troubled him the most was what Yuu said to him,

 _You have to survive Mika! Leave me.._

Yuu's girlish voice always trembled as she pleaded every time the memory of it came back to Mika. The feel of her delicate fingers clasped around his skinny arms burned him over and over again. Sometimes, even though it was painful, he'd like to be trapped in this nightmare just to feel her again, just to see her again, despite her pleading eyes that brimmed with glassy tears, breaking his heart.

But the last bid of farewell had already been said. And what should come next is supposed to be forgetting—forgetting Akane, forgetting Yuu.

 _Yuu_.

Mika wanted to forget everything about what happened. But Yuu. He could not let himself forget Yuu. He didn't want to forget the feel of Yuu's soft skin pressed against him; the scent of her long, messy hair which he always liked running his fingers through; her beaming eyes and the delicate curl of her ruddy mouth.

 _Go Mika!_

Yuu shouted as tears blurred her eyes and run in streams from those pretty emerald eyes of hers. She shot Ferid in the skull. Ferid fell like a corpse on the cold ground, unmoving.

They heard footsteps and a rising hubbub of a company marching towards where they were. The Vampire Queen was close.

Afraid and tired, Mika just stared at Yuu's figure for a while. He saw pain in her pleading eyes, the blood streaming from the wound on her arm was ghastly, and her heaving chest manifested how difficult it was to breathe. Yuu could no longer stand. She was pale and her weak arms and legs would only result to both of their capture. They both knew this.

 _Go._ Yuu mouthed. Her eyebrows furrowed in pain; her cheeks were red with disappointment and frustration. Mika clenched his fists, wiped the tears that streamed from his eyes, and then... he ran away, without ever looking back.

And that was what Mika regrets the most.


	2. Chapter 1: Friendships

**A/N:** The prompt came from the ONS plots she provided me, which said, that what if it was Mika who escaped instead of Yuu, plus that plot where Yuu was supposed to be giving blood to Crowley too. Shinoa and Yuu are genderbent here because she wanted it to be genderbent. And it is a modification of this https(:)(/) s/11804877/2/Owari-no-Plots (this is the plot I was talking about earlier).

Shinoa is Shino here! Just a heads up.

 **Chapter 1: Friendships**

* * *

The morning sun was hot. The light shining on Mika and the stale air on his skin, made him want to go back to his classroom. Dust were trapped on the downy hair of his arms. Dried sweat made him feel sticky, so he wanted to get away. But he thought it would be best if heard the girl out, even if he would still say No.

Confessions were becoming an everyday thing. This was the fifth one Mika was going to reject. As he stood there waiting for the girl to finally say something, he thought whether it would be to his advantage if he asked the girl what she wanted, to get it over and done with. When he finally decided to speak, the girl raised her green eyes and said,

"I like you! Please go out with me."

Mika smiled; eyes soft with emotion, he replied: "I'm sorry.. I can't."

The girl lowered her eyes and bit her lip. Mika noticed her clenching her hands into a fist. After he excused himself, Mika walked towards the exit, leaving the girl without even looking back. When the door clicked behind him, he frowned, as always Shino was there leaning against the wall waiting for him. Shino was a boy his age. But while they were of the same age, he was a petite boy with eye as doe eyed as any girl's. His hair, lavender, looked soft and smooth. It smelled of an expensive shampoo. Pissed, Mika pretended he didn't see him.

Knowing Mika was pretending he didn't see him, Shino smiled, his eyes gleamed with delight. He always liked teasing Mika so much that it can almost be called a hobby. Shino's smile widened into a grin as if he knew an embarrassing secret about Mika.

"You rejected another one? Wow. I can't believe you're so handsome~!" Shino said as he threw an arm around Mika's shoulders.

"You're so mean Mika-kun~ If it were me, I wouldn't have rejected her. This is Yamada-san we're talking about! She's the most popular girl in class yet you... the great Mika-kun rejected her as if it were nothing!

"tsk tsk tsk, Lt. Colonel Guren won't be pleased."

Mika elbowed Shino and dusted his left shoulder off and walked far away from him. He didn't like Shino hovering around him all the time. Because of him, rumors had already spread that the reason why Mika rejected all of the girls who confessed to him was because he was actually going out with Shino. Ridiculous.

"Hey Mika-kun! Where are you going? Lt. Colonel Guren said I'm in charge to make sure you wont..."

"I can manage." Mika interjected. He didn't like Guren worrying about him having no friends, and nor did he like the idea of Shino becoming a friend. This was not because he hated him. Yes, he was an irritant, but Mika had deep reasons for this. This was because, friends he came to understand would only be a risk. He was afraid that the same tragedy that befell his family would occur again. And he didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him. He didn't want to lose someone again.

"But Lt. Colonel Guren said if you can't make a friend you won't be granted pass to train for the demon army!"

Mika was aware. But he wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to open himself to feeling and caring for something again. Well, at least not if he still had a burden that he carried with him like a cross.

Mika stopped walking. He turned to Shino and craned his neck to look up at him standing on an elevated part of the stair. Blue eyes warm against the shadows inside the hall, covered by tufts of yellow hair, made his gaze sharper than usual. Shino found his eyes beautiful; it reminded him of a summer sky.

"Mika-kun, you know your high grades and status in this school would be no use if you don't follow Lt. Colonel Guren's advise of having friends right? You need comrades for you to be able to grow!"

Mika looked away and sighed, "I know. But what do you want me to do? Friendship takes time Hiiragi. I'm not a nosy brat like you."

"Ohoo~ Who are you calling nosy and a brat?" Shino hopped on a flight of stair to where Mika stood crossing his arms over his chest, he thought purposely.

"You should have had just accepted one of the confessions. That way, you would learn the glory of mating and rapidly change from a lone wolf to a he-man that is oozing with pheromones and charm, and you're gonna give out this outgoing vibe and make a lot of friends. Isn't that a good idea Mika-kun? You won't be called the gloomy prince anymore but a darling prince instead."

Shino paused and leanedf forwards. Mika just stared, his face as laconic and as ice cold as ever.

"What? Quit it Hiiragi."

"Uh huh... and you should smile more often too! That way, you won't scare people who would want to be friends with you."

Shino hopped to another stair, his arms behind his back now, the expression on his face was knowing and thoughtful.

"Being a prefect, having a high grade and being almost perfect is not a compensation for friends Mika-kun. You can't be in a squad if you can't make friends."

Shino was right. When the time came when he would finally train for the demon company, he would be forced to make friends. After all, he would ultimately settle down to a squad to work with. And he knew too, that you go to war with a battalion behind you.

"I know you know this. You are after all the great Mika-kun who's.."

"Shut up! I'm nothing like that." Mika clenched his fists in indignation. He truly believed he was not as great as Shino thought he was.

Shino's facial expression softened. He knew about Mika's insecurities, his doubts on things.

"All this talking is making me hungry! Wanna grab a bite?"

"I..."

"I'll treat you of course! Don't worry about it." Shino said, elbowing him on his side.

Sometimes, Mika thought, Shino can be calming like this. So instead of pushing him away, he gave up and allowed the other boy to drag him. Mika could feel the other's excitement emanate from him as he hummed. As they walked, the gleam of the afternoon sun spilling across the hallway hurt his eyes.

Heat. Shade. Shadows played, stamping their bodies with the form of foliage and circles and lines as they passed the windows.

Mika shielded his eyes and frowned. In increments, the heat burned his pale skin. He clenched his eyes shut and allowed Shino to be his eyes. Shino stopped walking, forcing Mika to check what he was up to. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Shino's eyes on him. Shino's expression was soft, affectionate and friendly. It had been years since someone gave him that look, and it unnerved him.

Shino didn't say anything to him. He just smiled and let go of Mika's arm. They both continued walking to the cafeteria, apart: Mika walked behind Shino, his figure tired but dignified, while Shino's was full of energy and positivity—a positivity for vanquishing the sturdy walls that Mika built around his heart. Shino knew Mika blamed himself for something. He knew too that he had been handling this alone for so long. The ache Mika felt would probably forever out of Shino's grasp, but he was tasked to make sure Mika found a friend, so he had no choice.

When they finally left the building, the shade from the line of trees cooled their skins. The sound of footsteps striking the ground and the hiss of their shoes scraping cement dust and a faint chatter wafted in the air like a song. Accompanied by the panels of light streaming through the branches of the trees and the scent of sunshine and sweat, Mika felt at peace.

He imagined hearing Yuu call his name in the distance, like how she always did.

Yuu.

He still remembers her in random moments like this, wondering if she was still alive. Wondering if he would ever hear her laugh and hear her giggle again. Her voice. Her sweet voice. He wanted to hear it.

Screams woke Mika up from his reverie. The leaves underneath Mika's feet crackled as he turned to look at the group that surrounded a feeble looking boy. He stopped walking, making Shino immediately look to where he was looking at. The shadow playing on Mika's features made his face look even sterner. The lines of his face was grave. As the wind swathed both of their skins, Shino wondered what Mika would do. He was a prefect, but despite having such title, he was known to avoid confronting troublemakers himself. Shino was expecting this, but to his surprise, Mika sighed and sauntered towards the group.

Fights between boys were normal. Mika didn't like the sight of it. It reminded him of how scary kids were. It reminded him of the fact that stronger people often preyed on weaker ones. When he was near them, he clenched his fists; his grip tightened as the seconds dropped. Yuu was momentarily forgotten.

"What's going on here?"

Mika looked at the boy. His hair had a seaweed curl, and his eyes were the color of greenish gray like a gemstone. The poor boy sprawled on the dirty ground and was covered in dust. His face had scratches and it was obviously inflicted by the boys that surrounded him. Mika clicked his tongue and threw a grave stare at the lot.

"What are you staring at pretty boy?! You want me to punch that pretty face of yours, huh?" One of the boys provoked, his lips curled malignantly. Head tilted up. Arrogant. Rebellious.

Mika did not reply. He went down on his knees and addressed the victim.

"Are you okay?"

He draped a hand around the boy's waist to help him stand up. The boy blushed. He was overwhelmed by the fact that Mika was being too close for comfort. He could not help but notice the prefect's pearlescent azure eyes, grave in their stare, gazing emptily at him.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" The leader of the rambunctious boys bellowed.

The delinquent threw his bread at Mika, hitting Mika on the cheek. The boy he helped gasped at the insult. Mika didn't care though; he was not moved in the least. Realizing Mika ignored them, the leader shouted something to his gang, then he turned to Mika.

"Whaddup you punk!" The leader hollered. Mika let go of the boy. Without any hesitation, he punched the guy squarely on the jaw with a force that was enough to turn the leader's face askew. Shino who was just observing on the sidelines gasped. He didn't see that coming.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. :D It would really help me get motivated to write.


	3. Chapter 2: Bird Cage

**Chapter 2: Bird Cage**

Forgetting is an anathema to living; for forgetting is akin to killing a person. It means that person no longer exists in someone's world. He is considered dead.

Yuu didn't want to be forgotten. She wanted Mika to remember her always. Even if she becomes a faded photograph to him, he would always be larger than life to her. And maybe that was the problem. Maybe that was the reason he still clings to the hope that she would still see him again, no matter how impossible it is as of the moment.

There is no harm in dreaming. Just don't let expectations lure you into a delusion that will only break your heart.

Autumn, spring, and winter had passed. The same cycle; the same beginning and the same end; still no Mika. Yuu counted the days, the weeks, and months with her fingers and toes, trying so hard to keep track of the length of time since Mika left her. This was the only thing that could distract her from the constant fear and loneliness she felt.

The fear of being forgotten; the fear of dying; the fear of not being able to see him again; the fear of the future. These things were constantly on her mind. For someone that was left behind in such a cold place as Sanguinem, with no one to count on, she was haunted by the memories of their past; the good and the bad. The bad mostly. She could still smell the stench of blood of that time; sometimes when she closed her eyes, Mika's back and heaving shoulders was a movie on repeat in the theater of her mind. This had been going on for two years.

To pass time and to distract herself, Yuu spent her time watching the leaves fall, the trees rattle, and the color of the sky change from Mika's eyes, to Ferid's, and then to total darkness. But everything just brings her back to Mika-to those deep blue eyes of his and the warmth that she felt whenever she was with him when morning comes and patches of sunlight stream down her room which often felt like how Mika's hair did-soft.

Looking up her ceiling, Yuu wondered what kind of ceiling Mika gazed at. She wondered whether he was now able to eat as much curry as he wanted without thinking of giving something in return. Yuu wondered whether he was making a lot of friends. At this thought, she couldn't help but frown. She turned on the bed noisily; she curled her toes and bit her lip. The idea of Mika replacing her didn't sit still with her. It was a painful thing to be replaced. Even if it was inevitable, the fact is, it hurt seeing love slowly fade into apathy. She feared that she would see the same look in her parents in Mika's eyes when they see each other again.

Sadness enveloped Yuu's heart like a protective membrane just thinking of it. She batted her lashes and closed her eyes. There were a lot of things that happened right after they were separated. She was captured by the Vampire Queen—Krul Tepes, but Ferid somehow managed to convince her to give her to him, so Yuu ended up in his custody.

Because of what he did to her family, Yuu hated Ferid with a passion. Just thinking of him turned sadness into rage. Yuu furrowed his eyebrows in disdain and curled her hands into a fist. Ferid, the shameless Vampire who massacred her family and the cause of her separation from Mika, yet shamelessly, Ferid acted as if nothing ever happened. He would converse with her as though they were friends. He would ask her questions about her day at his estate, about random things about herself, which Yuu never really understood why he was asking them.

Their time together was short lived though. Ferid gave him to Crowley in the end. She was sent to Crowley's estate three months after the remorseless massacre of his family as though she was just garbage that Ferid wanted to get rid of. And that made her hate the vampire even more.  
Now she was going to put up with another noble-a noble she wasn't familiar with in the least. Despite this, Yuu still clung to the hope that she was going to escape from them and find Mika, even if this was merely lighting candles in the wind.

Yuu sat up, long raven hair spilling across her shoulders in a messy stream. She dropped her gazed at her hands and fiddled with her fingers. She glanced around the room and caught a scent of roses in the air. Before long, those roses inside her room would rot, and with it, the sweet scent of roses would turn into the scent of ashes and decay suffocating her, just like the way her days went in Crowley's estate.

Each passing day in Crowley's estate made her feel suffocated. It was odd that he kept her, despite him finding it originally absurd to keep a human with him.  
Yuu went outside to go to the room she would always stay whenever she felt like being alone. Her own room always made her feel uneasy. And she always liked watching the sunrise there.

When she entered, she sauntered to the window, sat on a large chest placed on the wall. She looked at the window and slowly leaned forward to rest her other arm on the window sill. Then, she perched her chin on the palm of her hand. Her locks of raven hair fell to her shoulders softly, following her movement.

Crowley's estate was always quiet, eerily quiet. This was because the vampire didn't keep children in his estate, unlike Ferid. This room in particular was quiet. Must of old books and dust wafted in the air. It made Yuu feel stuffy, but she didn't mind. She didn't mind because whenever she gazed outside to look at how the sun rose and how its light spills over the greeneries, she feels somewhat free, having such a sight to herself.

Looking at the sky made him think of Mika's eyes. She felt she was with him whenever she did this. Missing him was dreadful, but the sky made her remember him. It made her feel less caged and more free. As her thoughts were occupied, she didn't hear someone come into the room.

-000-

Crowley just got back from his travels, so he wanted to be somewhere away from the girls. The girls were constantly chatty. They were sometimes too noisy, so from time to time, he liked to be left to himself.

Crowley opened the door, he was surprised to see Yuu there. She was wearing her human garb-white gown with black stripes. The sun streaming through the room made her appear brighter than she really was. Crowley found it awkward for him to be with her in one room. It may seem ridiculous, but it was because

Ferid pushed Yuu's custody on him just to test him. It was just for fun, Ferid said. Crowley didn't understand Ferid's taste in games. He didn't understand what pleasure it would give him if he kept Yuu.

Yet, despite this, he had no energy to say No to Ferid. So he agreed in the end. And from that day on, he had been conscious of Yuu.  
Crowley entered, his gait like that of a knight. It was reminiscent of his being a crusader as he sauntered towards Yuu. He scanned the room just to somehow distract himself from Yuu's image: folded knees, skinny arms draped over them protectively. Yuu's breathing, the sound of blood rushing through her heart was troubling.

The door clicked as it closed. Its sound made Yuu turn around. When she noticed Crowley, she was surprised. She stood up in attention immediately, cautious of him.

Yuu hated how servile she felt. But it was safe this way, at least. Crowley was a strong vampire. She knew after what happened two years ago that she was powerless against monsters like them.

"Raise your head." Crowley said smiling slightly.

Somehow, the red-head vampire found Yuu amusing, especially that look in her eyes that always gave her feelings away: that she hated him. This habit of hers, even though it was the first time he found her languishing idly in this secluded room, was quite warming. No, Crowley didn't like sweet stuff. No, he didn't like things that were made to move the heart. He was a vampire, feeling was a remote thing that would forever remain a memory to him. The feeling he was feeling was the feeling of conquering something feeble, as most strong men liked to indulge. He wasn't really the type to rejoice in petty wins like obvious discrepancy in power like this. Yet the look in Yuu's eyes, the fierceness in her gaze thrilled him.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuu bit her lower lip so much that Crowley feared he might see blood stream down her mouth. It would be a sight to see, but he wondered whether or not he would be able to hold himself back from drinking her blood if that happened. Since he kept Yuu, Ferid told him that he had every right to drink her blood directly from her neck. The silver haired vampire often prodded him to try it just once. Crowley never trusted him though. Sometimes his games were fun, yet it was always a pain in the ass.

"You don't need to pretend you like me." Crowley shrugged. They were both just in this together because of Ferid's schemes, so things like propriety and pretensions were useless. Yuu will not gain anything by trying to please him.

He turned to Yuu and walked closer to her. Yuu backed away like a cornered animal. Her green eyes locked at Crowley, fearful, but all Crowley could see as he gazed down at her, was her craned neck—that soft, slender neck that he could grab right then and there and press, and press until life faded away from Yuu's thrashing body. It amused him how this girl of fourteen had such power just by looking at her eyes, just by looking at how her hands clenched at her sides. Crowley licked his lips and gazed outside of the window. He perched his hand on his hips and wondered what Yuu could have been doing in this room alone. What did girls do when they were alone?

"Ah.."

"It's none of your business!" Yuu interjected, harsher than she originally intended. Embarrassed at her outburst, she was about to run, but Crowley grabbed her by the arm preventing her to go. She struggled. Fear was creeping up to her and was making her feel cold all over. Seeing the look in the red-head's eyes, she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Looking at the vampire's eyes was like looking at a void. There was no soul to their eyes, no life, only an ancient and empty gaze. Yuu was trying to free herself from Crowley's grasp but he was very strong that Yuu feared that if she continued to struggle she would hurt even more.  
Crowley on the other hand, was overcome by a strong need to suck her blood.

"Yuu," Crowley breathed, licking his lower lips. Yuu's eyes grew wide. She knew what would happen. Crowley had never drank her blood up until this point, but she knew that, considering their nature, he would sooner or later.

"No!"

Yuu struggled. She didn't know this only thrilled Crowley to the bone.

"I wouldn't hurt you." Crowley said in his normal tone feeling a little bit bashful at how strange it sounded coming from him. This made Yuu blush. Mika came to her. She wanted Mika to save her, but Mika wasn't around. If she cried it would only fall on deaf ears.

Crowley didn't listen. He looked at her with cold eyes. When Yuu stopped struggling, he twined her arm around his neck, wrapped his arm around her waist, and lifted her. Yuu gasped as a response. As Crowley sauntered towards the window sill, she could feel his ice cold skin burn her. It made her blush despite how wrong it was. Crowley sat her on the window sill and pressed her against the glass. He buried his head on Yuu's neck and breathed on its soft flesh. He ran a hand down the slight curve of Yuu's maturing body, making the other feel weak. It was her first time being close to a man like this. Even if Crowley wasn't really a man, it was the closer she could be to a man, and a man that was buff and handsome as her master.  
Crowley ripped her clothes off to further expose her neck so that he could clamp his fangs comfortably on her skin. The sound of ripping fabric filled Yuu's ears and it made her want to cry.

"Stop it!" She pounded Crowley's chest. The feel of Crowley disgusted her, but it gave here a weird sensation that made her heart beat frantically against her chest and made her knees weak. She was starting to feel dizzy so that it was almost difficult to breathe.

Crowley didn't heed to her pleas. Crowley had never been this thirsty. He had never needed to drink someone's blood like this. Yes, it was true that he liked drinking blood from strong opponents, but it was a wonder why he felt like if he could drink Yuu's blood it would be akin to conquering something that was beyond him.

Yuu kicked Crowley, making the other wince. They broke apart. Yuu wanted to run away while she still can, but Crowley stopped her. He spread her legs and pinned them down using his strong hands. The feel of Crowley's hand on her thighs made a mess out of Yuu. It made her feel things, weird things that she had never felt before.

When she finally felt a sharp ache on her neck, she froze in place and stopped struggling. The fangs clamped down on her skin oh so slowly as if Crowley was savoring every bit of this moment with her. The scent of old roses wafted in the air as a warm thing sluiced down Yuu's shoulder blades.

Blood.

Crowley's lips brushed against her skin, moving slowly, as if he was sweeping away the loneliness that filled her heart by replacing it with heat. Crowley ran a gloved hand on Yuu's girlish thighs and stopped at the juncture of her hip, lifting her clothes in the process, making it bunch up at where he guided them. Yuu was embarrassed: smooth skin turned gooseflesh as she felt her skin tingle. She was flustered. She didn't expect even the coldest of touches could make her like this. She didn't expect the feeling of being bleed was a sensation like no other.

Hearing Crowley feed on her made the experience even more depraved. Him brushing his lip against her skin; him pressing her thighs out of pleasure from the taste of her blood, made Yuu feel something weird. The pressure of his body against hers and the pleasure that ran through her while Crowley drank her blood made her grab on his vampire garb for dear life.

Crowley's mouth and fangs tarnished Mika's memory. Yuu saw invisible iron bars trapping her. Like a caged bird, she wanted to sing a song that he wished the wind would carry to Mika, to let him know she was alive. Make him remember her if he forgot.  
But all she was able to muster was a moan and a breathless, "Monster!" as she weakened.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. :D


	4. Chapter 3: The Demon Army

**Chapter 3: The Demon Army**

"Huraaaaah!"

Fistblows landed against Mika's face. He fell down. The delinquents surrounding him began kicking him with all of their strengths. Malicious Guffaws wafted in the air as Mika curled his body into a ball in order to protect his lungs and his ribs from the hard blows. He closed his eyes to endure the pain. After all, that's what he is good at-enduring pain.

"Mika-kun!" Yoichi called aghast. Shino who was standing farther away from the group was aghast at the scene he was witnessing. He ran towards the group, eyes wide.

Yoichi scrambled to stand up to help Mika, but he was pushed away with a kick in the stomach.

"Don't interfere wimp! This is what this pretty boy gets for going against us. Hahaha."

The leader crouched, grabbed Mika's hair and forced Mika to look at him. Mika's face was scrunched in pain and submission.

"You're not so tough eh?" The leader in a haughty obnoxious way splattered his vile saliva on Mika's face as he talked. The leader stood up, perched his hands on his hips and motioned his men to go.

"Pathetic. So much for being a prodigy Hyakuya."

Mika spread his arms as if preparing himself to embrace the sky; as if it would make the pain that he felt from their fists and their kicks go away; as if one could just get rid of pain just by looking at how calm the sky is.

 _Yeah. I'm really pathetic._

He saw white clouds roll on the vast blue sky and remembered the number of times he'd been in this situation before. He remembered all those times he ran away after stealing food because he was famished, and those times he lay just like this, arms spread looking at the sky feeling pathetic, wishing a different future for himself. It was a bit later, when his thoughts finally collected that he noticed the burning sensation from the sun spilling across his skin burn him up. He felt like a humid afternoon in the flesh, and he ached all over. His scratches and bruises reminded him of how fragile and feeble human beings are. Sometimes he wished he was a vampire. After all, if he was one he could be strong enough to protect those he cared for. He would be strong enough to protect _her_ most especially.

He had trained hard to be strong. He was good in hand to hand combat. But the number of opponents he had overwhelmed him. It was a losing game from the start, he knew this. Also, they were not allowed to fight against civilians. It was their oath as a soldier of the demon army to protect the civilians from any harm and not the one inflicting harm on them. Even despite everything, he still thought of his duties as a soldier. Even though Lt. Col. Ichinose did not acknowledge him as one.

Mika batted his eyes and breathed deeply. Sometimes the sky was infuriating. Yuu came to mind. Was she alive? He wondered if she were, was she also looking at this very same sky somewhere far from him? Mika narrowed his eyes as he felt a pang in his heart.

Running footsteps escaped him. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists to compose himself. That's when he realized he couldn't move. He opened his eyes again, only to gaze at the face of the boy he earlier saved. His face was worried. The scratches on his face made Mika feel awkward. The way he contorted his face in guilt was annoying. He heard someone ran towards them. Now, the blue sky was completely covered by Shino and the boy's faces. They covered the glimmer of sunshine that he saw and the white feathery clouds that rolled. Somehow, he felt his heart melt slightly with the sensation of gratitude. He felt less alone as he gazed at their figures looming over him.

Maybe he could really start over. Maybe he could really be happy if he allowed himself to. But how about Yuu? He can't allow himself happiness if Yuu was suffering somewhere. He can't be happy if he wouldn't be able to share his happiness with her.

"Are you okay Mika-kun?"

Shino and the boy grabbed his hand and hauled him up.

"I'm so sorry Mika-kun, if it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Mika really hated weak people. Those kinds of people who are jittery: anxiety wearing human skin. That's why, he didn't reply. But standing up was very difficult so he allowed the two to do whatever they pleased.

They carried Mika over one arm each to guide him to a bench. It didn't take long enough for them to finally find one underneath the bower of the cherry blossom tree. The faint scent of cherryblossom flowers wafted soothingly in the air.

"I'm going to bring Mika-kun some water. Let's get him to the infirmary office after that." The boy told Shino. Shino nodded in agreement.

They were quiet. Mika was touching his face to know where else he had cuts. His body hurt all over. He didn't really understand why he did all of that. When he saw those students ganging up on that boy, he didn't really think he would help him. He was the kind of person that didn't interfere with things like those. But when he saw the look on that boy's eyes, when he saw how powerless the boy was, he remembered Yuu. He remembered how he left her behind and it broke his heart, and made him think that maybe, maybe if he could've been stronger, he would have been able to save her. But he wasn't strong. That was the hardest part to accept. In his desire to redeem himself he rushed without thinking.

His eyes were starting to sting from the tears that he was trying to hold back. He was holding them back because he didn't want Shino to see him cry. He didn't want him to think that he was crying because he was defeated. How petty of a reason it was if he thought him a cry baby just because of losing.

Mika pressed his lips together and leaned forwards to cover his face. The warmth of the sun streaming through the cracks of the leaves was stinging his back and his face.

"What's wrong Mika-kun?" Shino asked. When Mika didn't reply he offered him his handkerchief.

He patted Mika's shoulder. At that, Mika lifted his eyes and took the handkerchief. Seeing Mika's face that was full of scratches and bruises, Shino couldn't help but feel a little bit warmer towards the other boy. Yes, he was just tasked by Lt. Col. Ichinose to make sure Mika made friends. Yes, he was just merely here for the fun of it all, but seeing Mika this way, reminded him of something. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the other boy they were with scream, "Mika-san, Shino-kun!" as he carried three water bottles pressed against his chest.

When the boy finally reached them, he was heaving and handed them their bottles. After taking them from him the other boy slumped heavily down the space beside Mika and drank as if he just did a marathon.

Mika just stared at the other aghast. Beside him, Shino chuckled.

"Isn't this great Mika-kun? You finally found a friend!"

Mika wasn't comfortable talking about friends. The cross that he carries with him still weighed on his heart. But maybe, he thought, it was about time he opened himself up to things like this, it was about time for him not to be so hard on himself. And so, he looked at Shino, blue eyes bright as the panels of sunshine struck them, he smiled an awkward smile. His eyebrows quirked in a funny way, and his mouth curled in a way that made Shino feel like, at long last, Mika was finally trying to at least open himself up to other people.

"Lt. Col. will be very pleased Mika-kun!"

"Ummm, excuse me, I think, we should get Mika-san to the infirmary first."

Mika shifted his gaze towards the other boy and just stared at him.

"Ah, ummm.." the other's eyes were shifting from left to right. He pressed his index fingers together.

"I'm Yoichi Saotome, nice to meet you."

Mika was about to say something when Shino leaned towards him, close for comfort and greeted Yoichi,

"Nice to meet you Yoichi-kun! I hope you can be very good friends with Mika-kun here. After all he saved you like a prince in a fairytale didn't he? Make sure you get along very well with him."

Mika blushed. He hated Shino's guts.

He glared at him. His face said, _you didn't have to say all of that you punk!_

Shino narrowed his eyes, and leered at him. He covered his mouth using a hand,

"Oho~ Mika-kun is embarrassed, this is nice." Then he turned to Yoichi, "He is such a very shy young man Yoichi-kun, so pardon him!"

"Ugh, let's just go to the infirmary and get this over with!" Mika said, stripping off every layer of his indifference.

That afternoon, Shino reported to Lt. Col. Guren Ichinose about Mika's progress. When Mika went home, Guren asked him to come to his office.

"I heard you finally found a friend."

Mika didn't reply, he just stared at his benefactor without even an ounce of emotion on his face.

"What's with that look on your face brat?" Guren said irritated. He didn't really like dealing with Mika like this. The kid was always difficult and apathetic to most things and just spent all his time at the library doing who knows what, or practicing his combat skills.

"Nothing, I just thought it was about time you agreed to make me participate in training with the demon army."

"You think you would be able to handle it?"

"Just what do you take me for?" Mika said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course, I would be able to handle it. You've seen me work hard, Lt. Col. Even despite my difficulty to make friends, you should have just allowed me to participate in the training knowing how hard I've been working all this time."

Guren laid back on his chair and looked lazily up at Mika. He clicked his tongue and replied,

"But how can a brat like you actually be useful in a group if you can't be friends with anyone? You should take the lesson that you learned in this exercise to heart, shitty brat or else who knows what would happen to you.

"You were allowed in the past to participate in small missions just to give you experience, but remembered how you froze? Remembered how you weren't able to work well with your members and made trouble for them?"

Mika frowned.

"I know. I've been trying to make amends, constantly practicing and reading all those…"

"Silly boy. You really think just mere practicing by yourself and reading all those junk would help you actually do well in a group?" Guren sneered. He chuckled. It made Mika feel small.

"You don't understand at all!" Mika screamed not able to hold back his feelings any longer. He always thought that Guren was an insensitive jerk. Guren sighed and stood up. He paced the room and stopped in front of Mika. He patted him on the head and sighed,

"You know you were cuter when you were this snot nosed brat that was clinging to me for dear life begging me to save "Yuu".

Mika glared at Guren. A reddish tinge suffused his pale cheeks.

"Ah. He's right, children grow less cute as time passes by."

Guren scratched his head as he felt Mika's muscles tighten. He ruffled his hair,

"You know what, you are really a pain in the ass brat. Stop being so sorry about everything and just focus on what's in front of you! Do you think Yuu-chan would want to see you like this? Have more confidence in yourself, you've been working hard right? From the very moment I saved you, up until now, you've been working hard. Don't let all your efforts go to waste just because of your stubbornness. Tomorrow is a new day, and you are going to start your training for the Demon Army."

Mika raised his head at that,

"Really? I'm going to start my training tomorrow?"

"Yeah, isn't that good?"

"Yes. Yes, it is! Thank you Lt. Col."

Mika bowed deeply. He was very happy.

 **A/N:** To Guest that commented on the earlier chapters, thank you for comments! I'm glad you like it, to be honest that crowyuu moment was my fave scene too. I'm so guilty *covers face* .


	5. Chapter 4: Attraction

Sitting on an oaken couch overlooking the purple sky, Crowley was having the time of his life pondering about things-pondering about why in the world he was fated to be the partner of one Ferid Bathory who did not care about anything apart from himself.

He visited him at his Mansion and was now currently waiting for him to arrive. As always Bathory was late. Crowley closed his eyes. The smell of roses wafting in the air tickled his nose, and it was sublime. The scent of petals, that sweet faint smell of it hovering around him made him feel relaxed despite the fact that he had been waiting for Ferid for more than three tiresome hours already. Waiting-this was his job. He hated waiting for Ferid. He was not some servant that Ferid could just lead around with a noose around the neck and have fun while he's at it; he so wanted to reiterate that to him, but what can he do? Ferid was Ferid. He always liked to play this sort of games with him, this master and fledgling, this partner and brother stuff between the two of them expecting Crowley to just acquiesce like a loyal hound.

Crowley clicked his tongue and frowned. Bored, he ran his hand languidly on the length of the wooden couch where he was sitting. He gazed at the nature splayed beautifully before him like a painting as he tried to distract himself from Ferid's absence.

After awhile, his long wait was over when he heard mirthful footsteps come to his direction. It started with a faint consecutive beating against the concrete. It got louder as if in a crescendo. Brushes of heel against the ground; the creak of leather and the flap of cloth made his ears twitch. By the sound of movement, Crowley could visualize the gait that was peculiar just to that person, and it made him think "Finally" as he rolled his eyes.

"Ara~ Crowley-kun you're here!"

The sound of his footsteps rang inside Crowley. It felt like he was listening to a bomb ticking its last seconds before it detonates just by thinking of how much he had been wanting to end this meeting with him already. He clenched his fists and slumped against the couch. His arrival was climax in of itself.

Ferid sat beside Crowley, crossed his legs, and perched his hands on his knees imitating a well behaved child as he fluttered his beautiful eyelids. Crowley looked sideways at his direction and gazed at him smiling that awful fox smile of his. Ferid raised his square shoulders in an attempt to look innocent but Crowley knew better than to believe it. Ferid may look harmless but he was dangerous. The most beautiful of things are the most treacherous.

Ferid straightened his ribbon happily, all the while a stupid smile plastered on his face. Crowley was starting to get ticked off as the seconds dragged. But Ferid should be thankful that Crowley's such a patient vampire.

"So how did it went Crowley-kun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Silly~ You know what I mean! I've been asking you to try drinking blood directly from your prey's neck right? I assumed you tried because who could not resist? I know you won't be able to~ mmm"

"Well,"

"Oh my, you really did try it~! I know you would. Was it fun? Was it good? Ara, Crowley-kun no matter what you say we are still alike. You should thank me for this!" Ferid smiled happily as he leaned forwards.

Crowley rolled his eyes. He really hated how Ferid made a big deal out of things.

"Tell me why are you so interested in these things?" Crowley leaned back, boredom evident in the way he slumped on the couch. Participating in Ferid's games tired him out. But this, being with Ferid as he prattled and asked things like this was even more exhausting.

"Nothing really. I'm just really happy that you listened to my advice! Is that so bad, Crowley-kun? I'm just happy for you you know. It's refreshing to hear that you've finally did that. Now, tell me, how did it go? How far did you go? Tell Ferid-sama all of what you felt when you clamped your fangs, (Oh~!) on Yuu-chan's soft flesh. Did she smell nice? Humans smell nice."

Ferid narrowed eyes, seemingly remembering something Crowley had no idea what. The way Ferid's eyes squinted and the way he parted his sensual lips made Crowley feel as though he remembered something dangerous and forbidden. Was Ferid into something he should not be fooling around with? By the looks of it, he was.

Crowley clicked his tongue.

"Ferid-kun..." Crowley said shaking his head.

"Stingy! Crowley-kun, you're so mean. Hmmph,"

"You know you really have a lot of nerve treating me like I am the one who's being unfair when you made me rush all over here just to ask me stupid questions like these. Ferid-kun, why are you always like this?"

"Oh, Crowley-kun~ I am just worried about you! But did I really tell you to rush here immediately?" Ferid pouted innocently.

"You said to rush here immediately. You said you were going to tell me something very important."

"Oh did I?" Ferid said, craning his neck in thought, as if the ceiling had answers ready for him.

"See, there you go again. I'm going home."

Crowley stood up about to walk away from Ferid.

"Wait Crowley-kun. I remember now!"

Ferid sauntered towards Crowley. He stood on tiptoes and whispered something in Crowley's ears. Crowley, wrapped his hand around Ferid's waist and pulled him closer so that he could hear him more. His little vampire friend was fragile like glass. He also .smelled of lavender. Such a human thing to do really, to bathe himself with that mortal scent that hurt Crowley's sensitive nose. But Ferid was Ferid, and this little game he was playing was so like him.

"You're kidding me right?" Crowley drew back when Ferid finished talking, quirking his eyebrows in frustration.

"No. I'm serious Crowley-kun. Now ta ta! Have fun with your little human plaything." Ferid wheeled around and left the room, humming a tune Crowley wasn't familiar with.

-000-

lWhat Ferid said to him disturbed Crowley. He kept on thinking and thinking about it. Horn and Chess realized that their master looked preoccupied.

"What's wrong Crowley-sama?" Horn asked.

"Yes, you seemed to be preoccupied about something for a while now. Ever since we visited Ferid-sama." Chess interjected, as if she was in a competition with Horn.

Horn frowned at this, she didn't really like how Chess would always want to take Crowley's attention.

"Nothing really. I just really think that Ferid-kun's really exhausting. Can't he give me a break?"

"Why Crowley-sama? What did Ferid-sama tell you?" Horn said edging closer to her Crowley-sama. Noticing this, Chess also edged closer to Crowley.

"I can't say it." Crowley looked at the ceiling lazily. He thought that Ferid was a really huge pain in the ass. Why was he always doing things like this to him? He constantly asked himself these questions.

The girls were disappointed. Wanting to converse more with their master, they tried to think of interesting questions, but Crowley decided to leave,

"Where is Yuu?"

At this, Horn and Chess exchanged glances. In chorus, they said,

"I have no idea."

This made them even more angry with each other. They were thinking why the other was trying to get in the way.

Crowley sighed and decided to search for her himself.

-000-

Drinking Yuu's blood was quite addicting. Even though Crowley only rarely fed on her blood, he would constantly think about its taste. He would constantly remember how her soft flesh felt as he pressed them. Months have already passed since he fed on her, but the taste of her blood still lingered on his tongue. And Crowley was afraid that at this rate, he wouldn't be able to drink any other blood apart from hers.

He was walking in the corridor going to that secluded room where he had found Yuu. He didn't know why he decided to go there to find her. It was an automatic thing, something that he really didn't think but just went on to do instinctively.

The sound of the soles of his shoes as it struck the floor reverberated in the walls of the corridor. It made him think of what Ferid told him. And he couldn't help but click his tongue. Ferid's mind changed as fast as the changing weather. He couldn't keep up with him! But he didn't really have any choice but to go with the flow with Ferid and just trust him. It was difficult trying to figure out what that guy was thinking.

Crowley sighed and looked at the wallpaper donning his walls. Mattaku. He said. It was Ferid who chose those flowery wallpapers as well, it was he who forced him to use it for it to appear attractive. Horn and Chess were being difficult when he visited them and forcing them to make these changes, but they really couldn't do anything about it. And it's not like this was his home.

When Crowley finally reached that room, he was greeted with the smell of blood. The smell of Yuu's blood still lingered inside. True to his nature, he couldn't help but lick his lips. The door creaked and the knob clicked as it slammed against the lock when he pmade his way inside.

-000-

Yuu was constantly on alert. It was true that Crowley rarely fed on her, which she was grateful for. He was always away more than ever. But she also knew that by the time he came back, he would summon her for that. But she wasn't afraid of him.

Yuu knew that Crowley was unlike other vampires she met. She didn't really meet that many vampires in her life, but she knew that Crowley was different. He was different from Ferid.

Ferid was annoying, mysterious and scary. Yuu didn't want to be with him. He feared him even though Ferid wore that stupid smile on his face most of the time. In contrast, Crowley had this air of magnanimity about him. She didn't really understand why this was so. Crowley was a vampire; he was supposed to be like the others who didn't even feel any ounce of pity for them. She remembered those times she was with her family; those times when they would give their blood willingly to give to the vampires in exchange for food and shelter. In exchange for their lives.

That time felt like a dream. It felt so remote to her; those happy times when she was still with them. Yuu sighed as she remembered this. When she finished cleaning, she immediately rushed to that secluded room to be all by herself. She had always been alone, and thinking about being alone wouldn't change anything, but at least when she was in that room, despite it being sullied by that memory, she could think, even if it meant thinking about how to destroy all vampires and free herself so that she could meet Mika again.

She put the broom and the feather duster away and rushed. She took off her maid uniform, and rolled it around her arm. When she finally reached the room, she pulled down her hair, making it fall down her shoulders. She smiled and then opened the door.

When she entered the room closing the door behind her, she was surprised when she saw Crowley sitting on the window sill and looking outside of the window. It was as if the Vampire was pondering about something.

"Why are you here?" Yuu called a little rudely. She no longer felt anything when they were both alone like this, in fact, she didn't even feel disgust nor hatred towards him anymore. Crowley always told her she was an idiot for feeling that way.

Crowley laughed a forced laugh. His eyes were lazy and bored. Damn Yuu feeling all friendly with him like this just because.

"I thought you would be away for a month to visit him. It had been two weeks since then, why are you already here?"

"You are really naïve. You think I would be pleased spending time with Ferid-kun that much? I don't know what that guy is thinking. I never understood him in the past, I don't know if I ever will."

"If that's the case," Yuu thought purposely, batting her eyelids. She added, "Then why do you stick with him if you don't like him? I don't understand." At this she quirked her eyebrows in sheer disbelief. It was clear in her eyes that she didn't understand why Crowley had to do Ferid's every bidding when he hated him so much.

Lazy eyes searched around the room until it settled upon Yuu's lovely neck, which had beads of sweat resting upon its flesh. Crowley also smelled the faint vinegary smell of it wafting from Yuu's skin. This was difficult. Blood and Sweat, such a lovely combination. Crowley didn't really want to answer, but then again, what was he to lose if he told Yuu about it? Nothing.

"He and I are stuck in something both of us cannot escape from. So the easiest thing to do is have each other's backs. At least that's what I think."

Yuu crossed her arms over her chest. She frowned; the lines of her face serious and grave as she tried to understand what Crowley was saying.

"I don't really understand what you're trying to say but, it must be hard for you."

"It's hard. But what else can I do? Living as long as I have is boring."

"That's why you play with him. That's why you help him do these things!"

Crowley smiled an awful smile.

"You don't understand anything. And you may never understand what it feels like to live like this."

Crowley raised his eyes to Yuu, and sauntered towards her.

"Unlike you, I have nothing to look forward to." He shrugged as if it were nothing; as if something of this sort was just a normal thing.

Looking at him, Yuu saw that there was nothing in Crowley's eyes that made it appear like he was sad or that he was holding an emotion back. But she found it sad that Crowley thought that life was like that.

"You still come here and think about that boy."

Yuu was surprised at this.

"How did you..?"

"It isn't that difficult to know what a girl like you could be thinking when you've lived as long as I have."

Crowley perched his hand on his waist and looked up at the ceiling. His posture was dignified, and his chest muscles sticking out of his clothes made heat rise to Yuu's cheeks. It made Yuu remember without wanting to that she was pressed against that broad, meaty chest; it made her remember that those large gloved hands pressed on her thighs and wrapped around her tiny waist. She tried to shrug off these thoughts and concentrate on what Crowley was saying. But it just dawned on Yuu how handsome Crowley was: high cheeks bones, emphatic eyes, a strong build. And her heart could not help but beat weirdly.

Humans were weak to a Vampire's charm. They found these creatures beautiful despite their monstrosity. Their physical appearance was attractive, and the danger about them made them more desirable. Yuu found Crowley desirable. She found him very attractive. This attraction that she felt towards him was something new to her, that was the reason why she was feeling a rumble of emotions within her whenever she was reminded of their sessions; whenever she gazed at him. It was something that she didn't understand. She felt wary of him but at the same time she felt drawn to him. It was some sort of paradox, nonetheless, she was caught in some kind of dissonance when it came to her feelings towards him. She knew that she should get away from him as far away as possible, to spare herself, to protect herself and to keep herself away from harm, but almost always she found the thought of him creeping into her consciousness whether she liked it or not.

It was ridiculous. Because how could someone like Crowley be able to contend with Mika's memory? The Mika of her past; the Mika that she held dearest? Human feelings were fickle, and this very thing that Yuu suffered from was but natural. Feelings are fleeting. It is something that if you won't hold tightly enough, would just slip past your fingers like water. It is like a past love replaced by a new one. It is elusive, ephemeral.

"Yuu, " Crowley said softly looking at her straight.

"It's only a matter of time."

Yuu's eyes widened at what Crowley said. She didn't really understand what he was trying to say. All she knew was he sounded tired when he said it, and she wondered what could that possibly mean.

-00000-

A/N: I really really like writing Ferid. Comments are greatly appreciated. :)


	6. Chapter 5: Vampire Encounter

Everytime Mika closed his eyes, he can still see them.

"Hey Yuu-chan, we're part of the same family right?" Small Mika said.

As if watching a movie, he would often feel like a bystander as he looked at himself talking to Yuu. This was the time when Yuu first came to the orphanage and they greeted her. He often saw himself like this, saying these things to her as he put his arms around her shoulder to tell her that she was welcome, that he and the others were truly glad that Yuu came into their family, whenever he drifted off to sleep.

"Cut the crap. I don't have a family..."

Yuu had always been bad mouthed, a person who doesn't listen to reason. Mika knew this as he had always been very good at reading people, even at such a young age. He could understand where Yuu was coming from, thinking of the same thing before he came to the orphanage.

Yuu truly believed that like how her family had abandoned her, her new family would sooner or later abandon her too and treat her as a demon or something of that sort. But all those children in the orphanage were all abandoned by their parents. Mika pointed this out to Yuu. He said that he was abused, and got thrown away like garbage in a moving car. He told her that he was unwanted too, just like her; just like everyone else.

"Of course you do!"

The current Mika was standing at the far end of the room. He saw his own self smiling brightly at little Yuu, as if he wasn't hurting at all; as if the word, unwanted, didn't hurt him. But it still did, but he had already accepted this fate and decided to move on a long time ago.

"The kids from the Hyakuya orphanage all belong to the same, big family! That's the way it is."

The current Mika frowned. He truly believed in his heart that this was true. He still believed it now, but it hurt.

"Yuu." Mika muttered as he clenched his lapel. He knew that like always, this dream would always turn sour: darkness slowly engulfed the sweet memories. The happy faces of his precious friends, companions and siblings, replaced by their lifeless bodies scattered around, slaughtered by vampires-by the vampire Ferid.

He saw his dear Yuu-chan bathe in her blood looking at him in despair, tears in her eyes. It still made him ache.

"Don't leave me Mika," her ghost pleaded. Mika reached out to her, but no matter how much Mika tried to reach for her, he could never take hold of her trembling hand.

An ethereal light suffused Mika with warmth. As he was dragged into the ray of light, Mika opened his eyes. He woke up reaching out with tears in his eyes.

"Yuu-chan!"

-000-

Mika's eyelids twitched. Frowning, he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. The ethereal sun spilled across his bedroom floor. It was warm and soothing. But he didn't feel any different than the other times he woke up on a morning like this. He had a nightmare again. Dead bodies lying on the ground. Darkness. Darkness all over. And Yuu.

Mika grabbed his lapel and leaned forwards. He clenched on his clothes and bit his lower lip. His eyes stung. Mornings were like this for him. He didn't remember mornings where he woke up without feeling as though he was going to lose his mind.

And then the tears came. Before he realized it, he was bawling his eyes out. His shoulder shook as he sobbed quietly as he could. The sun glistened as it struck a glass hurting Mika's eyes when he shifted his gaze upon it. He clenched his eyes shut and the tears ran down much faster. His eyes were stinging. He felt the soreness surrounding his eyes. This was not a problem though, because by now he had perfected the craft of looking as if he wasn't crying earlier that day. This was only possible because he had been crying like this almost everyday since he left Yuu at Sanguinem. One could say he was used to it.

Mika wiped his eyes using the back of his hand and got out of bed. He fixed his pillows and his blanket and went into the bathroom to take a warm bath. It always made him clear his head and his heart. It was a new day. And not just any day, it would be his first day to train for the Demon Army. Finally, this day that he had been waiting for had come. He can avenge his family now.

Mika closed his eyes and drifted for awhile.

When he finished bathing, he ate his breakfast and went to school. While he was walking towards the assigned classroom for those who would take lessons for the demon army, he heard loud footsteps coming towards him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yoichi Saotome, the one he had saved from the bullies run towards him.

"Mika-kun!"

Mika was surprised. He was a bit flustered. This was the first time he gained a friend after a long while so he was sort of nervous.

"Hello." Mika averted his eyes. He felt weird.

"You're early." Yoichi flashed him an innocent smile as he heaved from running too much.

"I want to ask you a favour."

"What is it?"

"I want to be admitted to the Demon army too. Since you've been accepted, can you please, help me get in?"

Mika looked at Yoichi quizzically. Yoichi in the demon army as a cadet? Well that was an awkward picture. The boy looked weak and unfit to be part of the special force.

"I took the admission test.." Yoichi trailed. There was sadness in his face; In his eyes, there was a glimmer of desperation. He was serious about joining the Japanese Imperial Demon Army.

"..but I failed. Can you please help me?"

"Why? Why do you want to join?"

"I want to avenge my sister! She was killed by the vampires because she protected me."

"For vengeance huh?" Mika stared at Yoichi. It was his motivation too. Mika continued, shaking his head,

"Sorry, I can't help you with that."

"But! You're close with Lt. Col. Ichinose Guren right? Can you please help me retake the test?"

"It is true that I am under the custody of Lt. Col. Ichinose, but our relationship is only limited to that. I don't have any influence over him. I am just someone that he was forced to take in."

"Oh.. is that so?" Yoichi raised his head and smiled a pained smile at Mika, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Thank you Mika-kun. I'll find another way then."

They walked together in the school grounds, silently. Mika was curious about Yoichi. So he had a sister. He had a family taken away from him too. They were alike. Mika couldn't help but think that maybe this was the reason they got close.

"Yoichi-kun," Mika broke the ice.

"I don't know the extent of your hatred towards vampires, but I admire your courage in wanting to face them."

"It's the only way I could repay my sister. She protected me! I wish.. I wish I could have protected her instead."

I wish I could have protected her too.

Yoichi gazed at Mika, he saw that there was something in Mika's expression that made him think that Mika carried a darkness darker than his own. He wondered what those beautiful blue eyes saw.

"What's wrong Mika?"

"Nothing. I just remembered something I shouldn't have." Mika smiled weakly.

Yoichi noticed that there was a ghost of what have been a beautiful smile when he stared at Mika. He had never saw him smile ever. Often, Mika walked this grounds looking stern, his beautiful face frigid and expressionless. It was no denying that Mika was beautiful. That's why he often grabbed the attention of both boys and girls at school.

Boys envied him because his looks were out of this world. His beauty was almost preternatural. He had this air of tragedy about him too, as though he was a hero out of tragedy, which always won the girls over. Not only that, Shino couldn't emphasise more the fact that he was also a top student in the ordinary classes that he took.

Mika looked over at Yoichi, noticing his stare. His blue eyes deep and unsettlingly beautiful as though Yoichi was gazing at an angel.

Angel. Yoichi almost said out loud. He wished he could be strong like Mika too.

"Hey!"

Both of them turned to where the voice came from; they saw the leader of the bullies run towards them.

"Please, help me!"

Mika stared at the boy, his cold penetrating gaze terrified him.

"I heard you were accepted to train with the Demon Army. Please, one of our friends.." The boy trailed.

Mika's face was stone cold. Yoichi just stared at him in terror. He didn't know Mika could be like scary like that. The boy looked at Yoichi instead, thinking that asking Mika to help him was useless.

"Please.. there is a vampire, and.."

When Mika heard the word vampire, his eyes grew wide. He grabbed the boy by the lapel and asked him to expound.

"A vampire just got out!"

It was true that there seemed to be terror hovering in the air.

"I don't know why they still haven't rang the alarm yet, but please help me! Our friend is in the classroom about to be killed. Please!"

Mika grimaced, he asked what classroom and immediately he rushed leaving Yoichi and the boy aghast.

Mika ran as fast as he could. He didn't want more people to die just because of those damned vampires. He bit his lower lip and ran on the flight of steps of the building. It was a good thing he always had his knives with him, even if he didn't have his sword he could fight with it.

The alarm rang. Students were running out of the building guided by their teachers. Mika thought how stupid this school was for not sensing danger immediately.

How weak. Mika thought.

This is why Vampires look down upon us. We can do nothing but run away like mice. So very helpless.

Mika hated seeing weakness because it reminded him how weak he was.

Foolish. Stupid. Pathetic.

His heart was beating frantically against his ribcage. He was afraid, but he didn't want to sit around doing nothing when somebody's about to die. This was his weakness: every since he got separated with Yuu, in every mission it appeared like his suicide mission to the others. His heart ached. His head was starting to feel light, but he was trying to fight it. He was trying to fight the coldness that was taking a hold of his being. He remembered Shino telling him he was this and that, he contorted his face, if only Shino knew how weak he truly was.

Mika reached the room. He pulled the sliding door harshly. He saw that the Vampire was looming over the boy who was unconscious. The vampire growled at him. This vampire was petite, with long hair, limbs short. He wore a patient's dress. His eyes glowed red as he looked at Mika. Mika was face to face with a monster. Even though he looked just like the ordinary humans, his beast-like eyes betrayed him.

"Who are you?" The vampire snarled.

"Leave him alone!" Mika shouted and took out his knife that he hid in his boot. Mika was fast, but he was still slow compared to the vampire. The vampire smirked.

"Head of cattle, I'm going to destroy you!" He lunged at Mika. He grabbed Mika by the wrist. Mika was surprised. He winced at the pressure of the Vampire's grip.

"You smell nice." The vampire licked his lips and was tightening his grip now. Mika was panicking but he didn't let it get the better of him.

The vampire gripped on Mika's hand with a force so strong breaking Mika's wrist. Mika howled in pain. His knife fell and clattered on the floor. The vampire kicked it using his right foot making it skitter away from Mika.

Mika elbowed the Vampire on the face. Its skin was hard like stone. It hurt him, but at least he was able to draw back from the monster.

"Such fine blood I can smell in you livestock." The vampire said smiling beast like at Mika. He added,

"I wonder how the humans got their hands on someone like you."

At this, the vampire lunged at him again. Mika was ready, he was sliding his hand down his leg to take the other knife that he hid there. The vampire smirked again.

"It's useless."

The vampire, with his eyes wide, clawed at Mika, but before he could reach him, before Mika could register what happened, the vampire was already on the ground grappling with a boy.

"What the?!" The Vampire growled.

"Pathetic human!"

It was very angry.

"Mika-kun!" The boy who flung himself at the vampire was no other than Yoichi.

"Stupid! What are you doing?"

Yoichi smiled a stupid smile.

"I couldn't just leave you alone."

The vampire was writhing under Yoichi's weight. Surprise stopping him more than his lack of strength. He pushed Yoichi away from him, flinging Yoichi across the other end of the room.

"Yoichi!" Mika screamed. He looked gravely at the Vampire and stabbed the vampire's eyes.

"Die Vampire!"

After that, he pulled the Vampire by the neck to slit it's throat but the vampire dodged and instead jumped out of the window. Mika raised his eyes and ran after the creature.

"Stop!"

He jumped out of the window. Mika didn't care whether it would result to broken bones and being hospitalized for a week. He didn't care. He just wanted to kill the vampire with his own two hands.

"Mika-kun!" Yoichi screamed as Mika fell down the building.

Mika couldn't think of anything else apart from killing the vampire. His blood was boiling and the images of his family's dead bodies scattered on cold ground flashed inside his mind. He was angry, very angry. He wanted to rip the vampire into pieces.

Desperately, he reached out to grab the vampire, so that it wouldn't escape. He was straining to do so. When he reached the ground, he realized it was not that high, having broken bones would not be that much of a problem, moreover, the intensity of his fall was mitigated by the bushes and the grass. But his back hurt terribly. His vision was getting blurry and all he could see was the face of the vampire on top of him, about to claw at him.

Mika just stared. He was unable to move his limbs because of the hurt. His heart was beating frantically against his chest. So this was the end eh? He thinks. In the end, he wouldn't be able to avenge Yuu, in the end, his dreams of meeting her again, if ever, would never come true. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Maybe it was better for him to die just like this, so that he wouldn't be able to feel pain anymore; so that he wouldn't be able to have those nightmares; to wake up feeling worthless and pathetic most of the time. At least he would be finally be free. At least he would finally see his family again.

It hurts Yuu-chan.

Mika didn't hear Yoichi's screams; he didn't hear the sirens and the loud footsteps rushing towards where he was. He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow from the vampire.

But it never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw its eyes widen in pain. He looked up and saw Guren and his squad.

"Guren?"

"What are you doing lying there idiot Mika. Stand up. We have the situation under control."

Mika wanted to say he couldn't move. He wanted to say, he was hurting too much to move. But he didn't. He just stared at the sky above his head. Maybe there was more to the pain he feels.


	7. Chapter 6: Wild Flower

"What's this?"

"I saw it in the garden. What's this flower called?

Crowley sighed, frustrated. "I can't believe you just went here to ask me about what this flower is. You really have no sense of danger, Yuu."

"Huh?! What are trying to say monster. I can very much defend myself against you. Hmmp."

 _She says, but she can't even properly struggle when I feed on her._

Crowley quirked his eyebrows. His eyes roving across Yuu's face trying to figure something out. She looked haughty, a bit smug. Her early queasiness when they were together diminished. It bothered Crowley why she was acting like this.

Yuu sat beside him, cupping the flower in her hands. She looked so eager and so innocent staring at the precious flower she held. And Crowley couldn't help but wonder whether or not being vampire meant one could get a little bit distracted looking at a human like this.

When he was human, he never got attracted with that many women. His focus was the crusade, their missions and such, being with women never crossed his mind. Now he was wondering if he met Yuu in the past, would she catch his attention the way she caught it now.

He was staring at her, trying to figure out what she was up to. Yuu turned to him and smiled brightly. She leaned in and smelled the flower.

"It smells so nice! Here smell it for yourself."

Yuu shoved his cupped hands at Crowley. Crowley drew back, frowning.

"Stop it, I can smell it from this distance. You don't need to do that."

Yuu grinned. Then her face went serious.

"Crowley. How does it feel to be a vampire? I still hate your lot. I don't know what you're all up to. I don't know what to think."

"You don't need to bother yourself with that."

"But.."

"Ugh.." Crowley rolled his eyes. He gave up.

"We don't feel human feelings even though we were formerly humans."

"What?! You're formerly human!

"Why do you look so surprised?

"You didn't tell me you were formerly human. It would have been much easier to get along."

Crowley was aghast. He couldnt' fathom Yuu's stupidity. Yuu scooted closer to Crowley.

"Then that would mean, we should be comrades!"

"But I am a vampire now. It doesn't really change anything does it?"

"But.."

"You realized that would mean that those vampires you despised so much would turn your comrades too."

"But since you were formerly humans, why do you do this?"

Crowley craned his neck. he thought: yes, why were they doing this? why do they go to war with the humans.

"It's because of that virus that the vampires spread killing more than half of the human population. We are mortal enemies Yuu."

"But is that all there is to this?"

At that Crowley pondered.

"I don't know. I can't think of anything."

Crowley seriously didn't know. What he did know was that, there is really more to this war between vampires and humans than what it appears to be. He remembered what Ferid told him all those years ago. He remembered how Ferid looked when he accused him of having being, once upon a time, object of affection of a certain vampire, and then after he turned into one, started hating the one who sired him.

He remembered the thing about this michaela factor. He didn't have a single idea about it, but he knew that it played a central part in this whole fiasco. He flitted his eyes in Yuu's direction. He saw her thinking seriously, still cupping the flowers in her hand.

At that moment, Crowley remembered memories he thought he had already forgotten. Those times when he was still alive, and so very human. He and his fellow crusaders had an excursion. The land was barren, it was like a desert, in the place where they were traversing. And he saw this flower sprouting on the ground like hope. He was a soldier who had seen nothing but death, toil, and destruction. They were even one of the harbingers of destruction and misery to places so untouched by the christian faith, and those places the church wished to take back from the moros. He had been having doubts as regards to their objective. He had been questioning his faith as well. Why do they need to kill in the name of God, if God himself forbids them to kill? Love your neighbor as you love yourself, they were taught this proverb: Thou shalt not kill. But why do they kill?

His doubts intensified when he saw that thing, that black monster he saw feeding off on his comrades. And then it was confirmed when he met Ferid. He could still remember those days as if they had happened yesterday. His memories of how he met Ferid, and how he became a vampire. It was true that indeed, he no longer felt the same attachment to this world or to his past unlike before. Now that he became a vampire, he had even forgotten his reasons for living. As a human that was turned into a vampire, he constantly searched for this. He thought that the reason for his life was to kill Ferid-the vampire who killed his comrades; the vampire who made him the monster that he was. But someone else was responsible for this.

"Don't worry, Crowley-kun."

What Ferid said intrigued him. Who was the mastermind of all of this? If it wasn't Ferid, then who? Their so called Father? Or is there a much higher being than him that they were up against?

Looking at Yuu, he never thought he would remember all of these. He didn't particularly care about his livestock. What he wanted was a thrill of a fight. Even though most of the time he just went on errands for Ferid and waited for something to happen. Yuu however, became like that flower in a barren land that sprouted in his dead heart.

Ferid told him about vampires falling in love with humans long ago. If he inferred it right, this was what happened to Ferid. Their Sire fell in love with him and made him a fledgling. Was it to preserve his beauty? Was it to have him accompany him for all eternity? Or was it to curse that Ferid to be forever be tormented along with Him?

Crowley didn't understand what it meant for a vampire to want a human so much that it would want to turn that human into a vampire. Ferid said that the fledgling would be weaker than the sire, they would also come to hate their masters, pleading them to kill them, to turn heaven and hell upside down just to bring their humanity back. Ferid didn't say anything about how siring would feel, since he himself didn't want to partake in spreading the curse of eternity.

But somehow, when Crowley looked at Yuu, he could understand what that _want_ could mean. It was bad. The thrumming in his vampire veins whenever she was near was different. The attention that he would shower her with; The amount of time he spent thinking of her; the want to be needed by her was not normal. He was amused by her, completely taken, despite her naivety, her stupidity. Was this part of Ferid's plan? Did he scheme for this too? Crowley often thought of this. The sensations Crowley would experience rendered the vampire's inability to feel sound like a lie.

"What's going on?" Yuu asked, noticing a change in Crowley.

They looked at each other: Crowley looking into Yuu's green eyes, and Yuu looking into his red ones. Crowley wondered what Yuu saw in his eyes. Crowley was about to reach for her shoulders when he held himself back. It seemed that Yuu noticed it.

Yuu understood that blood was important to the vampires because they feed on it to live. When she was initially in Ferid's custody ,she was afraid all the time that Ferid would suck her blood. Fortunately, Ferid never did. When Crowley took her from him, she was also scared. She didn't know the vampire. Unlike with Ferid, she knew Ferid because she always saw him with Mika. Mika would talk about him sometimes as well. This often irked her off, to the point that she almost always wanted to tell Ferid to spare Mika and take her instead. But fear always got the better of her, so she never tried saving Mika.

Now, feeling bold, feeling that she could be strong like Mika too, she parted her hair and exposed her neck. She was nervous but it couldn't be helped.

"Thirsty?" she said shy.

Crowley's eyebrows shot up. Yuu was offering herself to him. He looked at her puzzled, making the other yell,

"I just thought you were thirsty and I thought you'd want to…" Yuu blabbered flushed. She was very embarrassed.

Crowley sighed. He smiled at her then and reach out to plant his gloved hands on her shoulders. Then, he withdrew them. He wanted to feel her with his bare hands. He took off both of his gloves and put it aside. Yuu observed him doing all of this gingerly, with that face that didn't reveal what he was thinking. They had been getting along for the past months. Ever since he took him from Ferid. Even though she was wary of him, she began to understand him more. In understanding him, he had the inkling that he used to be human even before he told him he was one. And thus, she became attached to him.

Crowley wrapped his hand around Yuu's throat, His thumb running in circles on her flesh in a languid motion. His eyes were focused on her slender neck. She was beginning to mature into a woman, he was very aware of it more than ever, so much that it often drove him crazy just thinking about it. Not that he was interested really, but observing his own reactions to Yuu's development was both amusing and frustrating. Yuu already had that thing girls underwent every month. Times like those were difficult for him, because the scent of her blood would be strong. And her vulnerability would be palpable to not be taken into his arms and just be held like the precious thing that she was. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her neck, completely surprising her.

"Crowley! What are you doing?!" Yuu protested slapping his shoulder.

"You..!"

Crowley withdrew and stared at him confused.

"It would hurt less if I do that. And don't struggle, or you'll only be hurting yourself."

At this, Crowley grabbed the back of Yuu's skull and pulled her to him. Then he clamped his fangs down on her neck and drank.


	8. Chapter 8: Lessons

It was Shino who told Yoichi that he was allowed to partake in the lessons for the training for the Demon army. He didn't really explain why this was so. Yoichi was confused but still, even if the reason for his acceptance was vague, the most important thing was he got accepted into the special elite force, so he accepted it and was very happy that he could finally be part of the training. He is now one step to achieving his dreams.

Mika was very happy for him. Yoichi and Shino accompanied Mika in the infirmary. It seemed that because of his fall, Mika had to be treated right away, or else he wouldn't be well to participate in the lessons. They were told that the lessons were suspended, and would start the next day because of the problem with the vampire.

Shino excused himself early, so Yoichi stayed behind to accompany Mika at the infirmary. Mika and Yoichi talked a lot. Yoichi told him about a lot of things about his sister, what he experienced when the apocalypse happened, and how happy he was being friends with Mika.

Mika was lying down on the infirmary bed, his head wrapped up with a bandage. He was closing his eyes, nodding to assure Yoichi he was listening.

"I'm sorry I wasn't that much of a help earlier, Mika-kun."

Mika opened his eyes, and smiled at Yoichi.

"It's fine. I'm..." Mika trailed off. He continued, rather shy,

"I'm glad you came for me."

"Mika-kun, I'm always here for you!" Yoichi sobbed, wiping off his tears using the back of his hand like a kid.

"I'm always here for you! hic... You're my very first friend too, and I'm so honored to be one. hic.. Please don't ever think you're fighting alone hic... We are all here for you. I noticed how sad your gaze is all the time, hic... and I often wondered why. But I truly understand you."

Mika quirked his eyebrows, and patted Yoichi.

"Thank you Yoichi-kun."

Yoichi raised his eyes and gazed at Mika. He wiped his eyes and tried to reciprocate Mika's smile.

"Like you, I also hate the vampires. Because of them, my family died. I saw them get killed right before my very eyes. After that experience, almost every night, I have had nightmares. Sometimes, waking up in the morning is very hard for me. But I try to do what I can to live.

"I am reckless, not at all like how Shino describes me. I am not perfect. I just try to do the best I can."

"Mika-kun!" Yoichi grabbed Mika's hand and looked very serious.

"Let's.. let's try our best together tomorrow!"

"Yes."

\--000--

It was the first day of their lessons for the Demon Army. Mika was waiting for Yoichi under the bower of the cherry blossom tree, reading a book. They both agreed to wait for the other before they went to their classroom.

"Mika-kun!" Yoichi called as he ran towards Mika, all sweaty.

"Are you ready?"

"You bet I am! I actually very excited for the first day of our lessons. I never would have thought I would be able to be accepted." Yoichi raised his eyes to Mika and stopped walking. He bowed deeply.

"I owe this to you Mika-kun. You're my lucky charm! Thank you very much."

"Raise your head, I didn't do anything, silly. You achieved this all by yourself for being so brave."

Yoichi chuckled. "Thanks Mika-kun. I'm glad you think that way."

"Hey boys!"

Yoichi and Mika turned to where the direction of the voice came from and saw Shino. Upon seeing him, Mika's smile immediately disappeared. He was conditioned that whenever Shino appeared, there was always trouble.

"Aren't you both excited for your first day!" Shino flashed a teasing smile at Mika. He clapped his hands together.

"I'm so happy for you especially Mika-kun, you can finally train!"

Mika didn't reply, he just looked away and started walking.

"Oho~ you're the same as ever Mika-kun. I'll go with you to your classroom. It will be fun this way."

"Thank you Shino-kun." Yoichi bowed meekly.

Shino smiled playfully, he leaned in and whispered something in Yoichi's ear which made the other boy fluster.

Mika didn't mind what they were doing, he was thinking what their lessons would be. He already reviewed his Latin. He was sure that they were going to be tested on it. Because the orphanage he came from was under the supervisory of the church, he was taught latin at an early age. By now, he had mastered the language. He was confident that he would ace the test, if there was one.

He couldn't help but wonder about what other areas they were going to be tested. Of course, it was possible that their combat skills would be tested as well. Since they were going to be in a squad, Mika thought that maybe, this would be done in groups of two. He frowned. But he had Yoichi now. It wouldn't be trouble if he was going to be paired with Yoichi, considering that he was now comfortable with the boy after opening up to each other.

He looked over his shoulder and stared at Shino.

But since he's here, I wonder if something's going to happen.

"Mika-kun!" Shino waved at him, all smiles.

"Wait for us, let's go to the classroom together."

Mika's face darkened. He may have thought Shino can be calming at times, but the other boy was still a handful no matter how much he thought about it.

When they arrived at their classroom, Yoichi and Mika decided to sit next to each other. There were already students there that were early like them. At the far corner of the room, Mika caught sight of a person with pink hair. He thought that the other's hair was ridiculous. He didn't pay much attention to it. When they entered the classroom, there were murmurs from the other students. Mika heard his name being whispered by two girls, and he frowned. Shino whispered in his ear,

"As popular as ever I see."

Mika just sighed and walked to his seat and didn't bother giving a reply to Shino. Yoichi was looking around trying to figure things out, testing whether or not there were people whom he could talk to apart from Mika. He saw the pink haired dude too, closing his eyes as if he was asleep. Yoichi flustered a little. He thought that the guy could be a friend, he just felt it. Compared to the others he seemed to be a distant and mysterious person.

After waiting for a while, the teacher finally arrived. She introduced herself as Sayuri Hanayori. She was a petite woman, boxum, and easily flustered. Mika studied her. He knew her of course, she was on Guren's squad. Noticing his stare, Sayuri-sensei smiled at him, and told the class that's she's going to give them a comprehensive test in latin. There were a lot of sighs in the classroom after that.

After checking, Yoichi looked over Mika's shoulder to see his score.

"Wow Mika-kun, you got full points!" Yoichi said flustered and in awe at Mika.

"Heh, as expected!" Shino hummed.

At the far off corner, the pink haired dude frowned. For some reason Mika pissed him off. He didn't understand why this was so. They've never talked. It's the first time they were both at close proximity with each other, but gossip spreads fast, and he had always heard a lot about Mika from others.

He stared at his score. He also got a full points. It was expected too; he studied hard for this test. Like the others he had his reasons why he wanted to join the Demon Army. In his case, it was for his sister who was hospitalized. He hopes he can enter into the squad so that he could pay his sister's bills.

\--000--

Lecture went unexpectedly smooth. Sayuri-sensei divided them into groups of two. Shino grabbed Yoichi and dragged him to a side. It was premeditated. He wanted Mika to interact with the others. The other students already had their pairs, leaving Mika and the pink haired guy, whom Mika came to know as Kimizuki the only ones without a partner. Mika had no choice. He stood beside Kimizuki.

Sayuri-sensei asked if they already had their respective pairs. In unison, the class responded, "Hai!".

Their task was to fight the monsters while bound to their partner. Sayuri-sensei said it was an exercise to improve their ability to work in teams. Kimizuki and Mika were both not used to a group setting. That was a problem. In this kind of exercise, communication was imperative, if not apt to succeed. But it was difficult for Kimizuki and Mika to open up to each other. Mika calculated in his mind how to go about finishing their task without saying a word to the guy. But it was hard. Even if it was hard, he forced himself to work.

"We have to do this together if we want to succeed in this task."

Mika's tone was calm and calculating. Rather than focus on his tone of voice, he was focused more on the task. The other guy, misinterpreted it as arrogance. But Kimizuki had already prejudged Mika as arrogant, just by looking at him. He would have wanted to counter saying something like he'd rather have it his way, but looking at how focused Mika is on the task, how serious he was in trying to compromise with him, pressured him to act with reason and not let his emotions get the better of him.

The giants loomed over them. As those creatures walked, the earth trembled. Kimizuki looked at Mika. He saw that the other was not fazed in the least. He just stared at those monsters emptily.

"Well?" Mika turned to him.

Kimizuki identified the weak points of the monster and devised a plan how to defeat them. He knew Mika already knew this just by looking at how Mika behaved. It pissed him off but he let it slide. He was still pressured at Mika's calm demeanor. Working with someone like him made it difficult to behave. It was stifling to be with someone so distant.

However, they still had difficulty in synchronizing with each other. Mika was exasperated. He clucked his tongue which made Kimizuki angry.

"This is useless!" Kimizuki bellowed. Leaving Mika, he charged at one of the monsters.

"Fool!" Mika shouted.

In the end they weren't able to finish the task because Kimizuki had to excuse himself because his sister's condition turned dire.

\--000--

They were surprised when instead of Sayuri-sensei, it was Guren Ichinose who appeared in class. He was a person who wasn't particular with details. All of a sudden he released his sword. He said that those students who can stand would be accepted into the next level of the training. The people that remained standing were Kimizuki, Mika, Yoichi, and Shino. Kimizuki and Mika were surprised Yoichi wasn't bothered in the least by the miasma emitted by Guren's sword, while they were only barely standing.

Mika wondered why.


	9. Chapter 9: Forgetting

Yuu stared at the ceiling. She thought of Mika, thought of Crowley, thought of Mika. By now, she realized that Mika's memory had become faint in her mind. And she was afraid. She was afraid that she was starting to forget about her only family, as she started to get comfortable with her life with Crowley.

It was not easy to forget about painful things. Thinking about Mika had always been painful. But rather than dwell in the pain that Mika's memory elicited, she clung to the illusion of freedom it gave her. Thinking fondly of another made the heart more calm, stronger. Mika was her light. He had always been her light. She missed him. Even just a memory made all the feelings that she had for him resurface. Her throat ached. Her mouth trembled and her eyes stung as she held back tears from falling down her cheek.

Nights when she remembered Mika made her feel lonely. It made her ache. Then it begins: the thinking; the pondering, over and over again about the past. It couldn't be helped because Mika taught her what a family meant, how a family cared. He taught her the warm of another's hand. He taught her how to love and be loved. And for that she would always be grateful.

The dark ceiling was a night sky without any star above her head. It reminded her of Akane's raven locks. The shadows that enveloped her made her feel cold, unable to breathe. It was like Crowley's suffocating embrace and the turmoil she feels when she is with him. It made her want Mika close. She wanted him with her. Did he already forgot her? Did he thought she was dead? Yuu swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes. In the canvas of her mind's eye, she pictured Mika returning home after his appointments with Ferid.

Yuu wiped the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes. If forgetting preceded feeling deep emotions such as what she was currently feeling, then would she be able to handle what would come after?

Trying to make the troubling thoughts inside her mind disappear, Yuu went out of bed and went to that room. She decided to wait for the sun to rise just to distract herself. She hoped no one would be there. If there ever was one, she wanted it to be Mika. She knew though, that such a wish was like lighting candles in the wind.

She walked towards the room with downcast eyes and hunched shoulders. The door opened with a creak. She closed it and sat on the windowsill: knees folded draped by her lovely arms. It's been a year now since she got separated from Mika. She did not realize that it was the day she came to the orphanage. The day that guy in a tailored suit with a funny glint in his eyes brought her to Mika and the others. The day she finally had what she could call "family". Yet, This all escaped her.

Yuu had never been the sad type. She had always faced the world with a positive attitude despite what she went through when she was still a child. Despite being branded as a demon, she didn't think less of herself. Sure, sometimes she wondered about why she existed if she was not needed, but whenever she looked at Mika and the others she was being reminded that she was needed. That maybe, just maybe, she was born to meet them. To meet Mika most especially.

Her heart throbbed. Pangs of longing made her heat up from the inside. Had she held herself back? Had she tried to stop missing him in the past as she got comfortable with the idea that Crowley was her family now? It was absurd. A vampire replacing Mika? That was not possible. How could she allow herself to easily forget?

She balled her hands into fists and buried her face in her arms. She curled her toes and bit her lip. She tried searching for books in the library that could help her go to Mika. Unlike Mika, she didn't have a marvellous brain. She read a number of books of what life was like outside Sanguinem. Some of it were written just to record the happenings after the Vampire apocalypse. Since the Vampires lived centuries before them, she had difficulties understanding it, so she struggled a lot. Ferid was generous though, he taught her about some of it.

Yuu was playing hard to get. Ferid knew how much she was eager to learn about those things, so the Vampire just giggled when she would act petulant and irritable with him when he started lecturing her about those stuff.

"Oh, you don't need to be so grateful… Yuu-chan~" He would tease with a dramatic flick of his wrist and his sweet innocent smile. Humming a weird tune he would prance towards his bookshelves and sometimes, if he couldn't reach a book even on tip toes, he would frown over-dramatically.

"I wish Crowley-kun was here."

Turning to her and pointing at something, he asked,

"Saa.. why don't you get that book for me over there dear?"

Ferid's chinky smile was unnerving to the point of eerie. In Yuu's eyes, he looked like a pervert. He looked stupidly simple, but she knew better than to trust what he pretends to be.

Ferid huh? Is this one of his plans? Why am I here for anyway?

Yuu raised her head and leaned on the glass. He flared her nose and caught a whiff of a sweet smell in the air. Was Crowley perhaps awake? She went outside.

\--000--

"Crowley?"

Yuu peaked at the door, checking whether or not the sweet smell came from Crowley's room. He went inside the room. She saw Crowley reading a book. Crowley raised his eyes and put down what he was reading.

"Can't sleep?"

Yuu smiled wryly.

"You got me."

Yuu fiddled with her hands, embarassed.

"Since.. since you vampires don't sleep… I.." Yuu ran towards Crowley and sat beside him. She peaked at what Crowley was reading.

"What are you reading?

"Oh, it's a book about swordsmanship. You are still interested in things like this?"

"Well I have nothing better to do."

"Crowley, teach me how to fight."

"Why? You don't have someone to fight here."

I have. you.

Yuu was as naive as ever, Crowley thought.

"You thought of him again didn't You?"

"No. I didn't."

"Liar. You always think of him. I know just by looking at you."

Crowley was partly correct. He thought of Mika, but he thought of him too.

"I thought of you."

Crowley raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"Get some sleep idiot."

"But it's true."

Yuu raised her eyes and stared at Crowley. Her eyes green against the tallow light from the chandelier was magnetic as it held Crowley's gaze. Crowley blinked and reached out to caress her face. He couldn't help it. He was soft when it came to her. As his thumb ran back and forth, gently against Yuu's flesh, Crowley sighed.

"Really, I don't know what to think about anymore. When I'm with you I am exasperated all the time."

Yuu smiled a bright smile, and leaned against Crowley.

"I don't know why I feel comfortable when I'm with you. I couldn't sleep earlier, but now, I think I'm drowsy."

Crowley looked tired. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. Things were getting dangerous.

"You are not bad Crowley, not bad."

"For a bloodsucking monster?"

Yuu chuckled.

"Yeah. I wish you weren't one though."

Yuu didn't understand why she felt calm when she was with Crowley. She didn't understand why even though he was a monster he didn't think of him as one. It wouldn't be so bad if Crowley needed her blood forever. Even though she often felt guilty, she couldn't deny that when he sucked her blood, it was pleasurable. In fact, she wanted to ask him why it was so, but she was embarrassed.

As time went by, Yuu could not barely lift her eyelids up. Ultimately she fell asleep leaning against Crowley's muscular arms. Crowley moved his arms away resulting in Yuu being pressed against his meaty chest. He stared at her sleeping form nuzzled against his body. Yuu looked soft and fragile beside him. She looked precious with her cheeks slightly flushed and beads of sweat settling on her face and neck like precious gems.

Sighing, Crowley lifted her up and carried her to her room. The vampire wondered what on earth was Yuu thinking acting comfortable around him. She was his prisoner. She was in his keep. Like a treasure of some sort, she was hidden inside this mansion.

As he walked, Crowley stole glances at Yuu.

Free her?

Crowley remembered what Ferid said, the last time he visited him,

"You are going to free her~! Won't that be exciting? Oh dear, I look forward to seeing you pine for a human Crowley-kun."

Ferid-kun really is such a pain in the ass. Did he know I'll become like this?

Yuu nuzzled his head against his chest.

How could she sleep so defenseless like this. Stupid Yuu. Maybe it's really better to free her.

"Won't you be lonely?" He heard Ferid's voice like a taunt. If he knew he was thinking this way, he would laugh at him and tease him non-stop.

\--000--

"Ahahha! You don't say~"

"Stop laughing Ferid-kun it's very rude."

"But I'm just amazed at you! Oh, would you like me to give you rose seedlings?It's very lovely and your little princess will surely like that. Ah~ What else would a maiden wish for but a valiant Knight's attention and affection right Crowley-kun?"

Ferid slapped Crowley on the chest mirthfully.

"Cute. Very adorable. Hmmm~ you were popular back then, you know. It wouldn't be a surprise if she fell for you and forgotten about cute little Mika. Ah. I wonder how he is right now. I miss him terribly! He must have grown attractive by now."

"Be serious for once. You asked me to report to you about her. Don't treat this as some sort of entertainment."

"Boo, well it is my personal brand of entertainment."

Crowley rolled his eyes.

"What are you planning?"

"What are you talking about? I just want him to reunite with Mika again. Wouldn't it be great for both of them to be together again? It would so dramatic, and so passionate, the reunion I could imagine for them."

"I'm leaving."

"Won't you spend a little time with little 'ole me for a little bit? I missed you terribly as well. Your face most especially."

Crowley thought for awhile.

"Well, what do you say, let's go for a ride."

"Lovely! I'm gonna drive."

Crowley sighed. He could never win against Ferid.


End file.
